Story of Prologues
by Darksuicune75
Summary: Acnologia's destruction of Tenroujima left more than Fairy Tail without it's core members, it also brought about pain for one child to be forever trapped in misery...
1. Story of Zexion

**Prologue Part I: Zexion**

Tenebrous Industries was a rather large, yet underground, company who expressed themselves as being a company that would take in the children left abandoned and homeless from Dark Events. Acnologia's secondhand destruction of a small island in the middle of the ocean, not too far from Tenroujima, qualified as a Dark Event. Upon Tenroujima's sinking, the resulting tsunami of the water displacement of the island sinking into the sea traversed across the sea and completely sunk another small island. The resulting search for surviving members from Tenroujima turned up no surviving Fairy Tail members. However, a young boy was found on a piece of roofing floating about 2 miles away from Tenroujima's location. Nothing was said of him concerning Tenroujima's event because he was later tracked back to the small island that was wiped clean off the map. Collateral damage. All that remained of the small fishing and gathering village was a few wooden support struts on the higher ground of the island. The surviving boy was handed over to a child services company in Fiore, whom was full due to the multitude of dark events occurring recently, handed the boy over to a small, newly developed company that was formed to help take in the extras.

So it was that Zexion Archfiend, as he was later named, was taken in by Tenebrous Industries. At only 15 months old, Zexion had no real memories of anything that occurred to his hometown, which resulted in easier emotion recuperation. Tenebrous Alchemy Industries grew it's reputation for pulling off miracles with other cases in abandoned childcare. Zexion wasn't one of those cases. Zexion just grew up, as any child would, innocent, joyous and carefree, until the age of 5. The original founder of Tenebrous Alchemy Industries passed away, and with it, the good-hearted purpose of Tenebrous Industries died…

Zexion's life had just become shadowed from that moment onward, forever changing his life. Tenebrous Industries unnecessary because the flow of the abandoned dropped off. The new president of Tenebrous Industries decided to change the company's main objective to something that he found fascinating, and a possible money-maker; Magical Development.

This wasn't part of the advancement in the already present magical abilities in a human being. This was forcing the fusion of the human with magic. Against the laws of nature, he proceeded to use the remaining children that were left in the custody of Tenebrous Industries to use as guinea pigs for his method of magical infusion, which of course, he hid from the press and media. Being a guinea pig was frightening, and painful.

* * *

><p>I, Zexion was the premier child to be tested upon, and thus became the poster child for underground magical testing for the newly changed Tenebrous Alchemy Industries. My innocence faded, with my happiness torn from me, my life sent into shambles. I felt like a prisoner, living in fear each day.<p>

They tested on nearly every part of my body. Each test would be the same, very inept use to surgical tools, no way to relieve pain. To emerge a magical force inside myself, in the Industries belief that everyone possessed a magical ability, but only a minority of humans awaken that magic from an emotional distress or life threatening moment, they were painfully forcing the magic to rise, by placing me at the points where I would be hanging onto life by a thread.

The industries had eventually tested on everything from my lower legs, replacing the bone and muscle with metal and wires, attempting amplify the strength of my legs, which failed. No difference was detected. They moved onto my hands, hoping to make them capable of crushing a human skull with a finger twitch. They replaced only one lower arm, my right only, learning from the loss of time and money with replacing both legs, with a high torque, high pressure clutching hand, the skin not remaining present as was the case with the legs. The lower arm from the elbow to fingertips was replaced with a black metal. Again, the hand didn't succeed in any strength increase. The Industries finally figured out that the nerves and signals from the brain could only go as strong the physically human possible. Replacing the body with mechanical parts would give no beneficial advancement to strength.

They moved onto things that needed no physical advancement, but gave the user some sort of advantage. They focused on sight. Late one night, I was called in for typical testing. Only to be strapped to a table moments after. Over a few painful hours, my right eye was removed. I imagined my screams of pain were heard throughout the underground facility causing the children to shake, whimper and cry. The children liked me. I always had to remain strong; couldn't give in to depression from what was done to me. The other kids saw me as a model of hope. A future. They never spoke to me, but from a distance, I think they aspired to be like me.

My eye replaced with a red eye with a slit for a pupil, similar to a cat's eye. It was the eye of a dragon. They were hoping that being infused with the actual DNA, or suspected DNA, of a Dragon would help in raising some sort of magical power inside me, but like with the other physical implants it failed.

All children in the Industries' care were forbidden from seeing themselves in a mirror to prevent the sight of whatever they had been doing to them. The depression led to one kid, after seeing himself in a mirror, led to him killing himself. This was a loss of money to the industries; one less guinea pig to test on. The industries forgot about the reflection from my new mechanical lower arm, now only acted as a functional paperweight. Zexion managed to see the distorted reflection and screamed out at how scary he looked.

_This is what they've done to me…all they've done is turn me into…into this!_

I was now was scared of myself more than of the people who did this to me. They made me into a monster. I went into a fit of rage and thrashed about his room, punching the white concrete walls with enough force to crack the surface.

_Why? Why did they have to do this to me? I don't deserve this!_

The lights above my head flickered at my screamed and maniac will. I let out one last painful, terrified yell as I closed my eyes and hoped it was all just a dream. The yell broke the light bulbs of the large incandescent bulbs above me. Upon hearing the cracking and fracturing of the glass upon hitting the ground of my cell, I opened my eyes and looked up at the lights. My vision was now multicolored. The terminals of the light bulbs glowing a bright green, the metal around it glowing a light orange color, the walls colored a light red. I looked down at my mechanical arm, it too was glowing a yellow color. This only confused me about as much as the situation I was in to begin with. However, with time, I learned later that he could now see the energy present in objects, or so I thought. Electrical outlets glowed bright green, stone walls were red, metals were a variety of orange colors. Through the next several months, I worked to figure out the power himself, and kept it hidden from everyone.

Several other tests later, placing my life in threatening situations time and time again, I kept my power hidden, not that it was worth anything in battle yet anyway. One day, walking through the halls of cells, I took note of each and every face that looked up at me from the cells. Each face had red color to him, little energy...little life.

Several months became years. They passed as I learned to control my power slowly as I sadly watched the faces of my fellow captives grow older and weaker, and lose even more faith in living. Each reported death from the testing tore me apart. I was the oldest, and strongest among them, and I wasn't doing anything to even attempt to free anyone, even myself. I was broken so long ago by pain and treatment. They changed me, my attitude, my form, my will.

The Industries were getting annoyed with my anatomical failure. One day, in a complete fit of rage at the continual failure and loss of money, the president called me into a small, white, empty room. I was scared knowing I was meeting the president of the industries, and not some of the technicians I normally met with. The president was facing away from me upon entering the room. A basic discussion began…

"Zexion, among the test subjects you are supposed to be the most promising given your experience here." The president said sternly.

"I understand that, sir." I said, still quite afraid of his reaction.

The president turned around to face me and replied, "As you're young you probably don't understand the business world, but I'll be short and get straight to the point, boy. YOU are my company's biggest and long term investment and I'll be damned if you don't start showing any promises SOON or you WILL be terminated when I see fit!"

I do not know if he could see or feel the fear in my face at that moment, but I was indeed scared for my life but yet I felt at ease before I responded. I let go a small breathe and replied in a neutral tone, "Sir, I understand that you are very upset and it's not anyone's fault…it's just not working out and it probably never will, not now and not ever. In business you're supposed to make money, obviously you're losing it."

What happened after was so fast I didn't think even I would remember it, but I did.

In an instant the president leaped towards me, landing a right hook to my head, jerking it to the side. The president jumped and twisted, delivering a roundhouse to my head, making me stumble sideways. Next was a hand to my side that wouldn't let go. It bashed my head against one of the wall several times. A splintering crack was heard and a body hitting the ground. I woke up several minutes later in a puddle of my own blood with a pounding headache and my clothes drenched in blood. Upon getting to my hands and knees, the president raised his foot to slam it down onto my head. I raised his metallic hand and caught his foot, gripping it enough to cause a bone to crack in the president's foot, using the other hand to absorb energy from the floor. I developed a small dagger in my left hand, while my right was holding the presidents foot. I looked up at the president, rearing back onto his knees. In that moment Zexion focus was made clear.

_From the time he attacked, he made it clear that only one of us was going to leave this room alive. For freedom for my brothers, sisters, and myself. I WILL live through this day and I will stop at NOTHING for the power of that freedom!_

I rose onto my feet, shaking from pain, and proceeded to mutilate the president until nothing moved. I don't know how long I was there puncturing his flesh with the knifes…but I remember that I left him in a pool, maybe an ocean, of his own blood. I left no part untouched. I was satisfied with my small piece of vengeance so I left to accomplish my next mission. One by one, I used my rage for the Industries to free each child, while killing anyone who got in the way of doing so. Zexion didn't speak a word as he stole keys from guards to free the children. Each child he freed followed him and assisted in freeing the others. I found it only fair that for the children who wanted to that they may have their own fair share of vengeance as well and killed anyone who got in their way. The children's smiles had returned, after thinking it was impossible to see them smile again.

Upon breaking free of the Industries, it was buried. One guard managed to hit a switch set in place by the second president to stop the evil that happened there from being exposed to the public. Therefore, no one knows it ever existed except for those whom were in it.

The children gathered around me outside after they escaped. It is then when I spoke for the first time. I told the children to stay together, and join a guild together somewhere. They all had developed magic from the Industries testing. Mine was natural, as nothing the Industries gave him granted him the magic. Most the children were the same way. Perhaps the children needed to be pushed to discover their magic. They may have had a point, but nearly killing them on purpose was not a way to do it, nor was replacing arms or legs or eyes.

The children insisted that I form a guild for himself. I refused, telling them to join other guilds and that I needed time to be alone.  
>"I am not Guild Master material... not yet. Maybe someday…no. I promise that I WILL be a Guild Master."<br>The children were sad I would need to go, but from time to time, a child from the Industries would see me, taking a rest in a city. I is happy to see they have each found lives of their own. That's what I fought for that day, for their smiles and their happy lives.

And so it was that I, Zexion began to wander around the world, learning and improving my own magic and growing accustomed to the life I wanted to set for myself. Someday, I'll try create a guild, if someone shows interest in joining a lab rat whose puzzle of life is jumbled and doesn't have all the pieces.

_Sometime later…_

An old man walked into a wooden building that had a dark and eerie feel to it. It looked very sturdy and everything looked state-of-the-art which one probably wouldn't expect from such a place. The man walked up to a counter with a piece of paper to the bartender at the counter. The bartender didn't say anything and just scanned the paper before signaling for the man to head to the back room. The man nodded and cautiously went to the back room and went inside. After he closed the door a voice was heard from behind the desk in front of him.

"What do you want?", the voice said.

"W-well, I have a request and I heard you guys are pretty good at this stuff s-so I came to ask y-y-you." The man said in an obviously shaken tone as he placed the paper on the desk.

The shaded figure turned around and clearly scanned the paper on his desk and spoke. "Hmm, I see. A mob boss. I'll do it personally but I won't be involved with the resulting magical gang fight after, unless you're willing to pay for their elimination as well."

"T-Thank you Master…." The man's voice trailed off as he didn't know exactly who he was asking.

"Zexion. Zexion Archfiend, and this…is the Aphotic Eye Guild."

* * *

><p>Rogue: I hope you all enjoyed this little story of a story. Oh, where are my manners. Greetings everyone. My name is Rogue, well my friends call me that anyways. This story is one of possible four or more mini-stories explaining the history of each original character that is to appear in the main story.<p>

Happy: Aye! If you get that far! =D

Rogue: Thanks for the load of confidence, Happy…

Happy: Aye! You're welcome!

Rogue: Oy…

Carla: Happy, stop giving him a hard time! He's already worried about flaming.

Rogue: You're not making it any better you know Carla…

Carla: Oh man up!

Lily: Carla, you could try being a bit less harsh you know…

Carla: *plays lightning soundtrack*

Lily: T-That's not fair! T_T

Rogue: Whose idea was this for you three to be here?

Happy, Carla and Lily: Yours!

Rogue: …Regretting it already. Now before I kill these three I would just like to thank you for reading and to please review. Until next time! Jaa ne~ *proceeds to strangle the three little devils*

Happy, Carla and Lily: *flies away*


	2. Story of Zalia & Eris

**Prologue Part II: Zalia & Eris**

**Section Zalia**

Zalia was born, of a woman named Andromeda, in the small town of Shirotsume, in which everybody knew each other. It was a very loving, small knit community. Nothing extravagant ever happened here, so when Andromeda's pregnancy was made public; it was all anyone would talk about. What a scandal! The daughter of the Pope becoming pregnant at the young age of 16... Nothing this exciting had happened in a long time! However, it attracted very negative attention. The rest of the Religious Circle was not happy with Andromeda's behavior, and thought it reflected badly upon her father. Deciding something needed to be done; they summoned Andromeda to the annual Circle meeting. An outsider had never been invited to one of these meetings before, which worried Andromeda. She suspected she knew why they had made an exception for her, and the idea frightened her. Deciding to take precautionary measures to ensure her unborn child's safety, Andromeda went to the father of her child for help. She suggested they run away together, and start a new life in another town. He refused her offer, instead telling her that he couldn't be associated with her or their child, as it brought a bad name to his family. Heartbroken, Andromeda had no choice but to attend the meeting.

The Circle deemed Andromeda a sinner, and thought the baby was nothing more than the spawn the devil, of evil itself, as it had been produced from such a sinful act. They sentenced both Andromeda and her child to death. Unwilling to accept such a cruel and unusual punishment, the Pope made a compromise. They would attempt to exorcise the demon child out of his daughter, and if that didn't work, she would be allowed to live until she went into labor. The Circle agreed to this, but as expected, they were unsuccessful at the exorcisms. Andromeda was sentenced to death.

During the following months, Andromeda and her father did not just sit around and wait for her execution. They devised a plan in which both Andromeda and the child would be spared; however, it would come at a great cost.

Andromeda went into labor 3 weeks earlier than expected, which was a lucky break for her. Since the Circle wasn't expecting the baby's birth for a few more weeks, she was able to deliver the child in secret, with only her father and the help of a local shop owner, Maria, who had been close to the family for years. She agreed to help them, because she couldn't stand to see Andromeda, a girl she had watched grow up and had even helped raise, in such a predicament.

Despite being delivered 3 weeks early, in the attic of a low-class clothing shop, the baby was in perfect health. It was a girl, and Andromeda decided to name her Zalia. Now that the child had been born, it was time to put the plan into action.

While Andromeda recovered from her delivery for the next couple of days, Zalia was being kept hidden with Maria, and her father was busy spinning an elaborate, unbelievable story to the Circle. Soon rumors were circulating about a miscarriage. As predicted, the Circle was skeptical of the Pope's words, and demanded to see Andromeda's condition for themselves. They had no choice but to believe a miracle had occurred, when they saw that she was obviously no longer pregnant. Andromeda was allowed to live.

She arrived at the shop in the dead of night, as soon as her execution had been lifted. She told Maria that it was time, and gave her a sealed envelope before leaving. Doing what she was told, Maria left town. She traveled to a mountainous region, and regretfully left the baby there, along with Andromeda's letter, in hopes someone would find Zalia, and raise her like their own child. That was wishful thinking, though, and she knew the child was as good as dead. She returned to Shirotsume Town with a heavy heart.

Despite Maria's lack of faith, Zalia was indeed found. However, it was not by a 'someone', but a 'something'. Zalia was found by Elektra, a powerful Lightning Dragon. Unfortunately, unable to read, the story in Andromeda's letter was completely lost on the dragon. Taking pity on the poor, abandoned child, Elektra raised the girl as if she were her own, just as Andromeda and Maria had wanted…

Elektra taught me how to talk very early in life. I was a quick learner, and excelled at it. Elektra decided I was a suitable heir to the Lost Magic of Dragon Slaying, and began to teach me that when I turned 5 years old. She told me I showed great potential for this magic, though something always seemed to be hindering my progress, something I didn't understand, and kept me from truly mastering the Magic. I struggled with the techniques, and it obviously showed.

It wasn't until I turned 9 years old, that Elektra started to treat me differently, I don't think it was in a bad way more like…cautious as if I was fragile glass that I could break. I was starting to suffer from occasional mood swings, which seemed to greatly worried the dragon.

_They weren't just normal mood swings; her personality flips 360 degrees completely._ _She'd become cold and brooding during these "episodes", and insist that her name wasn't Zalia, but instead she demanded to be called Eris._ Thought Elektra.

Under normal circumstances, Elektra wouldn't find this odd in the slightest. After all, human children loved to play pretend. However, when Elektra would bring up the subject of Zalia's behavioral issues, Zalia would claim to have no idea what she was talking about. She soon realized this wasn't just fun and games. Something was seriously wrong with Zalia. Elektra deduced that she was suffering from some sort of personality split, and that Eris was actually a second identity of Zalia.

Elektra decided it was best to keep Zalia out of the loop, and continue on like it wasn't happening. She watched as Zalia grew older, and her control over her Magic increased. However, she still wasn't as skillful as she should have been with this much practice. Eris, on the other hand, showed miraculous magical abilities. She was almost too good to be called a Dragon Slayer.

The one day… everything changed. She awoke one day to find she was physically different. She was taller, and her hair was longer. She didn't recognize her surroundings at all. She was very confused, and planned on asking Elektra what was going on. But the dragon was nowhere to be found.

Scared and alone, I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could, I didn't know why and I didn't know how I just kept running and running even when my body begged me to rest. I eventually reached a town, though I didn't remember ever entering it. While walking along the street in search of someone who could answer my questions, I caught my reflection in a shop window. Not only had my height and hair grown a considerably impossible amount in the span of a day, but I also looked older. MUCH older. I didn't look like an 11 year old anymore. I looked more along the lines of 14 or so. Panicking, I asked the next person she ran into what the date was. The answer I received horrified me. The stranger told me it had just been over three years from the last day I remember

Because I wasn't 11 anymore. I was really was 14! How could this be? Just yesterday, Elektra was wishing me a happy 11th birthday, but now... I couldn't remember the last 3 years of her life. It was almost as if I was sleeping all this time. What exactly had happened to me during that time? I was used to suffering from small blackouts, but nothing this severe.

Try as I might, I was never able to remember the pieces of my missing past. I had given up on looking for Elektra, and had started a life that involved actual human interaction. I went to school, and was taught how to read; the one thing Elektra hadn't been able to help her with. I made normal friends, and lived the normal life of a Mage. I eventually joined a small guild called Moonwood Rising by the age of 18. I still suffer from occasional blackouts, and still has no idea what the cause is, however they're a much rarer occasion than they were when she was younger, and never as severe as a 3 year long one. Though most of the time it begins I see red…

**Section Eris**

I laid dormant in Zalia's subconscious until we turned 9, which is when I started to first take over. I had always been there, though. I was a much a part of this body as Zalia was, I was just never seen. Even while not in control, I was still aware of what was going on when Zalia was active, unlike Zalia, who isn't even aware of my existence, let alone what happens when I take control.

When Zalia learned to talk, I also learned to talk, even though I was not physically active at the time. When we were 5, which was still before the time I began taking over, Elektra started teaching Zalia how to use the Magic of Dragon Slaying. Of course, anything Zalia was learning, I was learning, too. I grasped the concept of it far quicker than Zalia had. I controlled it better, I was more powerful. Even without physical practice, I knew this.

After 9 years of watching from afar, I decided it was time to announce my presence, when Elektra began praising Zalia for picking up the new technique she was learning. I took control from Zalia, and made my very first appearance. Elektra was initially shocked at the sudden behavioural change, to say the very least. But I didn't let the dragon's shock or slight resistance to my new attitude discourage me. I confidently demonstrated just how much better than Zalia I was. Of course Elektra was confused, and asked me how I had improved so drastically in just mere minutes. I demanded she call me Eris, not Zalia, and that I wasn't progressing as slowly as "that girl". I then gave control back over to Zalia, who remembered nothing about what had just happened. Since then, I've repeatedly been taking over for short periods of time.

Two years later, things took a turn for the worst. It was our 11th birthday. After Zalia had had her fair share of time out, I took control so I'd be allowed to "celebrate", too. It was the first birthday I'd ever made an appearance. Unfortunately, Elektra had never been too fond of me or my uncaring attitude. The dragon had demanded I give Zalia control back. This enraged me. How dare this dragon speak to me like that? I was far better than Zalia in terms of magical power! She was nothing but a shell of my potential. I wasn't being cocky; I was only stating the truth. Elektra herself had even said I was almost too good to be considered a Dragon Slayer.

To prove my power, I did the craziest thing I could think of: I challenged Elektra to a battle.

"If you can beat me, I'd let Zalia live happily ever after, and never show my face again." I said with a smirk.

Elektra looked at me sternly, I knew she didn't want to hurt this body because Zalia was also part of me, I knew I'd win in the end.

"Very well…", The large yellow dragon got into battle position. "I accept your challenge!"

"Heh, this'll be fun." I said as I backed away from the dragon and got into a battle position of my own.

We stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, watching and waiting to see who would move first for it seemed like the opponent who blinked first would lose. Unfortunately I had no patience to wait for her to make a move and I wanted to prove my superiority, the sooner the better. In my mind I already knew the further away I was the less effective my attacks would be but even then I ignored one very crucial fact…

I quickly turned myself into a lightning bolt and sped towards Elektra and when I was in front of her I materialized with electricity in my right hand.

"Sparking Fist of the Lightning Dragon!"

I punched Elektra as hard as I can and then electrified my left hand and proceeded to do the same and I kept punching her over and over angrily as she didn't even seem to flinch so I stopped and jumped back slightly, and then I took in a huge breathe…

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!"

I released a surge of lightning from my mouth which started to swirl into a horizontal twister until it hit Elektra directly in the face which resulted in an explosion from the . I had hope in combination of my melee attack previously I would have at least made a mark, scratch, or something but Elektra slightly shook her head to get rid of the dust storm I created. The attack had no effect. Now I was getting extremely annoyed by my lack of progress. All this time Elektra hadn't said a single word.

"Why aren't you doing anything? Are you mocking me? Huh?" I practically yelled at her but still she didn't reply all she did was stare, it looked like she didn't even breathe at some points.

I quickly realized there was no point in speaking anymore so I cloaked both my arms in electricity this time as I got into a running position. Once I thought I had accumulated enough electricity I rushed forward as fast as I can and as soon as I was close enough I jumped into the air and crossed my arms.

"Wing Slash of the Lightning Dragon!"

I unleashed an electric stream from each of my arms and swung them at Elektra as my attack once again cause an explosion on contact with the dragon, knowing very well that it wouldn't blow her away as it was intended to do but if that could damage her I would know where to follow up from there…but…

It didn't work either.

Elektra waited for the smoke to clear once again and just looked at me but her expression changed she looked…disappointed which was confirmed by her finally speaking.

"You are very talented, Eris quite much more so than Zalia as you yourself stated but, you also overlooked the fact that you can't beat me not because of my maternal-like love for Zalia or my not lifting a finger to attack but for one painfully obvious reason: I cannot die to lightning no matter how much energy you store inside of you. It's over."

It was then that I had to face the horrible truth of never surpassing her; I was angry and couldn't accept that fact. I couldn't believe that my anger made me oblivious to such an obvious fact but I was still to blind...

"This isn't over! This CAN'T be over!"

"Now Eris…let me show you a sample of the power you cannot hope to surpass."

Elektra opened her wings and flapped them once which sent a powerful gust of wind towards me.

"Barrier of the Lightning Dragon!"

I quickly made a barrier of electricity directly in front of me to block what seemed like an easy attack to block but I found the barrier easily shattered like it was never there and I flew into a nearby tree with pain spreading throughout my back as I fell on my hands and knees breathing heavily as I tried to get up slowly…to slowly in fact and it cost me.

Elektra wasn't wasting any time though as she was already in the air with lightning forming in her mouth as she prepared an energy attack by the time I got up it was almost too late.

"Dome of the Lightning Dragon!"

Seeing the amount of danger I was in I quickly performed my best defensive spell in hopes that while it wouldn't nullify the attack completely that I would at least survive…survive to fight another day.

Then it happened, Elektra looked at me and I could have sworn I saw a smirk in her open mouth, almost as if she had hoped I would use the barrier to save myself. Then, without warning, she fired the beam directly at me and with little effort it destroyed the dome I had created and I blanked out as soon as it made contact with me…

**Electra**

Elektra landed after I was unconscious to make sure Zalia was still alive, "Good she's still breathing, I know HE wouldn't have forgiven me if I had killed a human after all. Besides that wasn't even my full power so I'm sure it anyone would be able to survive that it would be you."

Elektra hummed as a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared besides Zalia's unconscious body.

"After such a battle I suspect you'll be weak for a while and since archery was always your thing I'll leave you with those."

Elektra would stay with Zalia watching over her for days which turned into about a month…until one day in July.

Elektra had just come back from flying around who-knows-where from lowered her head and lightly nudged Zalia who still hadn't woken up, "Goodbye my dear child, on my superior's orders I must leave this land and you may never see me again…"

And with that Elektra backed away and flew off to a destination unknown…it was July-7-777

**Back to Eris**

I woke up to find myself alone with Elektra nowhere to be found. I figured that the recent confrontation must have scared her off until I found out that it had been a little over a month since her birthday but I shrugged it off not really worried. I managed to try to pass the ultimate test of a Dragon Slayer when I was at the mere age of 11 and still survived the loss. Believing this proved I was superior to Zalia, I kept control. Over the next 3 years, I wandered around, practicing my magic, improving my archery skills and battling other Mages, as well as any random monsters I crossed paths with. I once mutilated a Vulcan beyond recognition. It was too easy to beat, in fact compared to battling a dragon everything and everyone else seemed to be below me. It's disgustingly sad just how weak people and magical creatures alike seem to be. I gained the nickname "The Lightning Tempest" from the humans I've beaten and allowed to live due to their strong potential to give me a better fight if I ever met them again.

Eventually I got bored of the outside world, though. It was full of shallowness and nothing seemed to be challenging anymore. I decided to let Zalia out again. I resigned back into her subconscious, and watched as she slowly began to live a normal life. I still come out to exercise once and a while, but very rarely. Whenever I think Zalia is in significant danger, I step in and save her ass. After all- if she dies, I die. And I wouldn't want that so I wait for the day someone or something worthy of me unleashing full power would step forward, until then I'll stay with this small guild though the interesting rumors of three Dragon Slayers in a guild elsewhere in Fiore has got me intrigued…

End of Chapter 2…

* * *

><p>Lily, Happy, &amp; Carla: *stares at me*<p>

Rogue: What?

Carla: A Dragon Slayer, REALLY? What's next an Exceed like us too?

Rogue: Well…actually….

Carla: You didn't already plan…

Rogue: *whistles*

Carla: I can't believe you! Why didn't you just post this yesterday on Friday the 13th?

Lily: A lightning slayer one at that, how do you think Laxus will handle this?

Rogue: Hey, I like Laxus as much as Gajeel besides you guys know I'm twisted enough to come with a drawback for one choosing to be a Lightning Slayer. *evil grins*

Happy: *chomps on fish* Whatever it is she can't beat Natsu or fish.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Rogue: Where does he get it all…anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one and please don't forget to…

Lily: Review.

Carla: Give advice and criticism of any kind that can help the author in any way.

Happy: And momentai!

Rogue: …You've been reading Tamers Forever haven't you?

Happy: Aye!

Rogue: *groans* Another Terriermon...


End file.
